This invention relates to a profiled cylinder for teaseling and/or fluffing machines.
In machines for treating fabrics by fluffing or teaseling, cylinders are used carrying on their radially outer peripheral surface suitable coverings of specific material, for example abrasive material, to determine the final condition of the fabric.
The material present on the outer surface determines the particular mechanical action on the fabric and hence enables its condition to be changed on the basis of the required form.